


Quiet Time

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Toyland [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening does not go strictly as panned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> I play with my toys. Sue me. :)


End file.
